Troublemaker style
by ffnprez
Summary: Kaka/Saku Pair. Set in the modern time, Sakura's still Sir Kakashi's student. she's a girl with a double personality. she's a campus... slut? but that's because she wants to be popular, at home she's the perfect daughter. All is going to change at the arrival of the new professor...
1. Chapter 1

**TROUBLEMAKER STYLE**

Writer: Hi! This is a Kaka-saku fan fiction. Well, I always thought and Imagined what it would be like if Kakashi were to fall in love with Sakura and vice versa. Wouldn't it be complicated since Sakura's Kakashi's student?

**I changed the settings **if you guys don't mind. I transferred the guys to the modern day. Sakura's still Kakashi's student, she's 17 and Kakashi sensei's 28… anyway, just check it out and judge it yourself.

**Chapter 1.**

"Don't…" she panted when he tried to unbutton her uniform. They were at the back of the school where no one can see them. "What's wrong…" he panted as well then continued to kiss her, "This is what you want isn't it?" the raven haired asked, pulling her closer, his hand at the back of her head deepening the kiss. "Sasuke…" she whimpered then kissed him back.

Kakashi can't believe it, his first day in Hokage High school and the first thing he sees is two children making out at the back of the school… CLASSIC- he remembered the old days, when he used to do that himself and smiled. This'll be his first faculty act in his new work place.

He faked a cough and the two lovebirds separated, they didn't seem to be surprised in anyway, their expressions were like, 'okay we're caught… again.' and they started to leave.

"Excuse me you two, where do you think you're going?"

"To class." The raven haired said as he passed him.

"I don't think so." he said as casually and as relaxed as the raven haired guy said it, he also stared at the 5'7 pink haired girl who was wiping lipstick from her flushed face and putting on a new sheen- beautiful, he thought, too bad she's a student… she shook his head, "Don't you know the consequence of cutting class and what you two just did? That's called PDA."

"That's why we did it here," Sasuke said then whispered 'asshole', Kakashi didn't miss the insolence and he just smiled cockily.

"Just shut up Uchiha and let me handle this." The pink haired girl walked past Sasuke, pushing him aside by his chest so she now stood between him and Kakashi.

"Gomen for his rudeness Sensei, we didn't know what we were doing…" she said in her pitiful voice, batting her eyelashes softly- sweet-talking him. He knew she was lying and he cocked his eyebrow.

"Please let us go just this once…" she actually purred, "We promise, we wouldn't… do it… again."

She looked deep into his eyes and he smiled in amusement.

Kakashi didn't want to waste the girl's effort in charming him into letting them go and so he did.

That first encounter with the girl with pink hair gave Kakashi the impression that most of the girls in school are like her but when he reached his first class everybody was normal, Hokage H.S girls were normal, energetic, and NORMAL. There were the cheerleaders who are obviously like the girl earlier but that's normal. There were shy ones, talkative ones, athletes, active ones and the dorks.

"How's your first day Kakashi?" Iruka asked, the two were having lunch at their desks. "Well, I barely survived." Iruka laughed, "No offense but when you applied I thought you'd never survive the first day. Judging by your appearance, you don't look like you're going to teach… more like the party goer or the… If I know better, you're just here to hook up with the teenagers." It was Kakashi's turn to laugh, "I'm too careful. I won't screw high school kids. And besides, I'm just here because of my brother,"

"Your brother?" Iruka asked

"He's getting married you know. His soon to be wife's lives here so he's moving in. She's the one who suggested that I try teaching here, told me that I might like it before landing a job as a college professor. Her child's studying here, she's bragging about how her child was advanced by a year, and I found out that the kid's in y 2 o'clock class." Kakashi explains as he turned the page of his 'Come come paradise' book.

"Really. Well, that's nice. But tell the kid to be careful. Some advanced students here are not doing so well. I think it's because they think they can handle it and they relax."

Kakashi nodded unconsciously.

Meanwhile, Sakura and her friends Ino and the other cheerleaders were walking down the hallway towards their class. "I heard you and Sasuke were caught making out this morning. What happened to Rock Lee?" Sakura smiled, she was once again the center of the conversation and she's loving every moment of it. She wore her hair up with sticks in a seductive manner that the pink strands were just hanging and bouncing. She wore heavy make up, and her uniform was fashionably unbuttoned to show her generous cleavage.

"I got tired of him. And besides, I had my eyes on Uchiha since I got here." she winked at one of the hot guys she saw on the way.

Yumi, another blonde spoke, "I bet you charmed your way out of the situation."

"It wasn't that hard. I think the teacher's new so he wasn't hard on his first day." anyway, let's not talk about it. Sakura remembered the face of the professor that caught them… he doesn't look like a teacher and she wager that he's not fit to be a teacher and that's for sure. They reached their room and the girls went to their places, Sakura spotted Neji- one of the hottest spots in Campus- at the back of the room sitting alone.

"What's up Neji." Sakuragi greeted then sat beside him. If she could bag him, it would do a great deal to her collection and once again amaze the girls. "I heard your break up with Lee." Neji said sympathetically. "Well," she started, "That's just how life is. But I'm ready to move on…" she said, of course she's ready to move on, they were only together for a month, he's her August. "How about you Neji, going out with anybody?" she smiled at him sweetly, it won't change her plans if ever he's going out with anyone, "No." then he continued, "Sakura, you wanna go watch the game tonight? We're against the Leaf Highschool."

"Of course. I'd love to, I've never seen you play soccer before- Aww…" she gently cried. "I think I caught something in my eye… do you mind?" it was an old trick but who cares as long the guy brought it. Neji held her face between his hands, his thumb opening her eye wider and he blew.

"Excuse me. Could the two of you separate please? I can't concentrate with lovers cuddling in my class." Kakashi interrupted and his eyebrows went up in amusement when he again saw the Pink-haired girl AGAIN with a guy… a DIFFERENT guy. What a player.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock when she saw who interrupted her and for the second time in a day. She got an idea on what kind of first and second impression she must have made. Oh well. She stood up and went to her proper seat. She saw the amusement in his eyes and she smiled back at him.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. As you must've noticed Mr. Yugi Oh resigned last week so I'll be your new geography teacher. Any questions?" he was amazed at how many hands were raised… mostly females and he chuckled, "Yes? You, with the blonde hair."

"Yamanaka Ino," she said her name, "I was just thinking… how old are you sensei?"

"Just turned 28. Anything else? Yes?"

"Are you with somebody right now?"

"What do you think?"

"I hope not." the class hooted and he smiled his devilish smile.

"You guys don't want me getting fired on my first day do you?" and the girls cried NO!

Sakura found the introduction interesting, she must admit that the new professor was hot but his effects to the girls, she found out, was much more interesting.

"I'm going to call attendance, Fu Chien,"

"Present."

"Aira Chu." -"Here", "Rei Hideki"-"Present Sensei"- … "Haruno, Sakura."

His eyes widened in REAL shock when the pink haired girl raised her pen for attendance then again turned to the girl she was talking to. He just couldn't believe it,

Flashback

"You should meet her," his older brother Jaraiya told him, the his future wife TSunade added, "That daughter is a straight A student from kindergarten to first year high school, she's now in fourth year you know, she got accelerated and didn't need to take up 2nd year… but her grades started dropping, but I'm not worried, she's trying to get it back up."

"Don't worry Tsunade," the white haired Jaraiya said, "It must be hard for her to transfer schools, this is only her second year in Hokage, the kid can make it."

"DUH? She's my daughter isn't she?"

That got them a laugh from kakashi, "I would like to see a younger version of you."

tSunade shook her head, "She's nothing like me, she's not a loud mouth, she doesn't gamble. She's a SIMPLE girl. Quiet at times and shy but she speaks her mind."

"Yeah, one time let's all go out. The whole family."

"I agree. Sake anyone?" Tsunade asked.

_end flashback_

'SIMPLE?' Kakashi thought to himself, he was now looking at her, that seducing chit- is simple? _I doubt her mother knew about what she's doing in school. _He started his class and a few minutes later his attention was caught by a group of girls talking at the back and he didn't have to guess for he knew that it was Tsunade's daughter's group.

"Excuse me ladies, if you don't want to listen, might as well step out of this room." he eyed the pink haired girl then started to speak, "Ms. Haruno, could you tell me how geography affects the political development of a country."

"How can I answer the question when you haven't even discussed it yet." Sakura knew that he was trying to humiliate her, a typical tactic of a teacher to punish his student. She and her friends were talking about him, somehow, her friends were all whispering on how hot he is.

"I haven't? okay, Hinata, do you mind helping her out?"

Hinata stood up and answered he question. "That's right. Okay, get a piece of paper and we'll have a short test."

She quickly reacted, "But! You haven't discussed that much yet!" she said, and kakashi remembered Sunade's words "she's shy" Hn.

"I'll be asking you questions that Mr. Yugi-Oh had discussed with you. Number 1.,,"

**TBC**

**To be continued. Sucks? No? Then was it good? I still haven't improved at making INTRO chapters, fudge, I'm already imagining the middle of the story, but alas, in order to get to the middle one must right the beginning… I promise you guys there'll be some fantastic chapters to follow! =]**


	2. Chapter 2 Troublemaker

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. I am merely a fan of Kakashi/Sakura pair. I love them! I also love Masashi Kishimoto who is the original author and mangaka. Support the original!_

•••

"How can I answer the question when you haven't even discussed it yet?" Sakura knew that he was trying to humiliate her, a typical tactic of a teacher to punish his wayward student. She was talking about him with her friends, somehow, her friends were all finding him and hot and attractive, and she had to act like she agreed with them. Just her luck that he had to call her for recitation.

"I haven't? Okay, Hinata, do you mind helping her out?"

Hinata stood up and answered the question. "That's right. Now everyone, get a piece of paper and we'll have a short test."

She quickly reacted, "But! You haven't discussed that much yet!" Sakura wailed, and Kakashi remembered Tsunade's words _"she's a shy girl"_

_Hn._

"I'll be asking you questions that Mr. Yugi-Oh had discussed with you. Now if you listened to him the way you've been listening to me. Then we'll see." He smirked,

"Number 1…"

**Troublemaker Style**

**CHAPTER 2.**

It was dinner time at Sakura's household but she wasn't there. She somehow got herself excused by telling a half truth tale and her mom bought it.

"So, you found an apartment already?" Jiraiya asked, "Where?"

"Down the street, there's a cheap apartment for rent there. The Union Apartment?"

"Oh Kakashi!" Tsunade blurted, "It's not safe there. Thieves and robbers are all around the place… PLUS, they don't have good food, and it's not clean there. Roaches and rats are everywhere: Jiraiya slept there for a night and the place almost collapsed because of his snoring! it's a disaster waiting to happen."

"You're exaggerating Tsunade." Jiraiya said in defense for his snoring,

"Am I? Listen Kakashi, You could stay here if you want. We have four bed rooms and the house is big enough for the four of us."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. But I'll keep that in mind. If I don't survive one night there, I'm going straight here." Kakashi said.

"It's up to you brother." Jiraiya asked,

"So Kakashi," Tsunade started, "Have you met my daughter?"

Kakashi's eyes came alive, if she only knew how his day went. "I don't think I've seen the girl you've described." he said, which wasn't entirely a lie, he didn't know what to say about Sakura, maybe there's a reason why she's pretending to be somebody else when she's at home. Or maybe she's pretending at school. He can't put a finger on it yet but he will soon.

The dinner ended and he went home to his crappy apartment.

But Kakashi didn't survive the night in his apartment, he rented a cheap motel before calling his brother to set things up.

-o-

Aside from being a Geography teacher, Kakashi's also teaching P.E and that's how he heard one of the boys' conversation that somehow disappointed him. "You went out with Haruno?" Lee asked Neji. "So what?" The long haired jock answered, "So, did you score?" all the guys were around them now, the juicy gossip circulating around was just too hard to resist.

"Not yet. What do you care if I… never mind." Neji said.

"When we went out, we did it almost every week and I'm telling you, she's really good. Of course, it's out of the question because I'm obviously not her first." All the boys hooted,

"You're the man LEE!" One of the guys shouted,

"I can't even get her to look at me…" another one said, slapping the thick browed kid on the back.

"How'd you do it?"

"….."

"Well….The thing you have to pay attention to is…" Lee began, in a tone that was filled with pride and 'wisdom'.

Kakashi shook his head then started his class.

-o-

Sakura received her geography quiz and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. D-! She'd never had a D- in geography before, it doesn't matter if she studied or not for Mr. Yugi-Oh always gave his students high grades. Oh man, Oh man, Oh man. Her mom would be utterly disappointed, she saw her disappointment when she saw her B- and she promised that she'll get her grades up especially now that she'll be graduating and a D- wouldn't look good on her card grade.

"You can easily remedy that Sakura." Miyo said in her bossy voice when she saw Sakura's grades.

"What did you get?"

"B- of course. Hinata was EVER so willing to let me copy from her."

_It's not fair! Cheating never crossed my mind! _Sakura's alter ego screamed in her mind.

Suzuna, the hot brunette and also the pep squad's co-captain added, "Plus, if you get Hatake- Sensei to give in, then that must mean that you can get **any** man you want."

Sakura looked over her paper and then to her _friends_' approving looks. Snatching a teacher's favor would really put her at the top of the game… But it's a trick she'd never pulled before. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was 'in character', in a bored voice as if what she was about to do was as normal as drinking water she said: "Yea, sure, I'll think about it." But in her mind, she's already planning on how to attack.

At the end of Kakashi's class Sakura stayed behind- along with her friends, but they were by the door watching what will happen. Sakura checked her hair, pulled her skirt higher to reveal long stems, she placed a pink gloss over her lipstick, some blush and perfume. She unbuttoned the top of her uniform and took a deep breath before she re-entered the room.

Kakashi looked up from the test papers to see who just entered the room and he was stunned at the figure slowly approaching him. She was smiling at him when she came to a stop in front of his desk.

Sakura glanced at the door and saw her friends peeping. What she's going to do is really dangerous and… she can't even imagine herself seducing a Faculty member, but he doesn't look like a teacher, she remembered, and he doesn't act like one, and many students will do this to him, or they've done it already. AND SO, she gained her confidence back.

"Good afternoon sensei." she started.

"What can I do for you Haruno?"

"I was just thinking if you could just give me another chance. You see, I can't have a D- in my record… Professor." She smiled seductively then bent lower, leaning hands on the table. She glanced at the door and saw her friends.

"Why would I give you that chance?"

"I told you Sensei, I can't have a D in my record." Kakashi couldn't help but glance at her generous cleavage, Damn this kid. He forced to shift his gaze somewhere else and there he saw her friends peeping through the door, and he smiled, he stood up, she looked up at him then gasped when he neared his face to hers, nose to nose.

"Fix yourself first before seeing me Ms. Haruno." He breathed out through clenched teeth, his eyes not betraying his emotions.

"This is my fixed self, sir." she glanced at the door and saw her friends giving her thumbs ups (?) they must be thinking that he too was flirting with her, it was almost 4:00, cheering practice was about to start and her friends would be going then. She's waiting and waiting, she really SHOULD speak to him about her grades… properly, and so after 5 minutes the girls silently bade farewell and signaled her to follow. She sighed. Kakashi saw the expression on Sakura's face when her friends left, relief? He cannot tell. Then in a breeze the tension around them changed and so did her aura. She buttoned her uniform properly and started to speak, "Kakashi sensei, how can I pull my grades up? I mean, there must be some kind of project that you could give me? I'm desperate. I can't have that kind of grade or no good college would accept me for scholarship." he was utterly amazed, her transformation was… fascinating, she spoke so fast and precise and with no hint of seduction.

"You fascinate me Ms. Haruno," he said honestly but Sakura found it rude.

"I'm not here to fascinate YOU Sir Kakashi. I'm here to talk about my grades."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow the stood up so she was looking UP at him. "I thought for a second there that you were planning to seduce me, why the sudden change of mind? I'm open to the invitation." she nearly gasped- the NERVE!

"I find you really intriguing Sakura," she frowned at the use of her name,

Kakashi was enjoying their little chat, he could see that Sakura was frowning, he's getting into her nerves, well, she deserves it for tricking her mother and all men in Campus. He doesn't know the game that she's playing but he's going to find that out. "Give me a 50 page report in Japan's History. Summarized and WRITTEN by YOU"

"50? You must be joking, I don't have time to write a 50 page report-"

"But you have time for your little boyfriends right? Why don't you slash half of them out of your schedule then."

"You don't have any business with my schedule, Japan's HISTORY isn't even related to Geography."

"Then you should do a hundred page report on that. So that you can find out MORE on how they are related… or as you believe, not related. I expect that by Friday Haruno, Sayonara."

-o-

After school… at a bar in the city.

"You are the best Sakura, we knew that you could charm him into getting the grade that you want." One of Sakura's popular friends praised, drinking a Tequila shot. "Nani! I didn't even put any effort on that." she chuckled, downing a glass of Drambuie then she saw a hot senior, 22 year-old Yakushi Kabuto, from Konoha College. They got acquainted in one of Ino… or is it Ten ten's party and they danced but her mom called and asked her to go home and that was it. He didn't even ask for her number! The white haired cutie saw her and she smiled, raising a shot of tequila in his direction and drinking it. She saw him talk to his friends and go her way, then she smiled to herself,

"Hi Kabuto…" Ino greeted and Kabuto smiled at them.

"Wanna dance Sakura-chan?" he asked and Saura got up, "See you later girls." and they went to the dance floor and danced. She's a little tipsy but it's not bothering her, she's not driving and it helped a lot in her little lie. She told her friends that Kakashi fell for her and changed her grades, she of course didn't tell them that she was given a project- which she asked by herself.

"Is there any problem? You look like you might get sick." Kabuto asked in his deep voice.

"Are you kidding me?" she grabbed a martini from a passing waiter, "I'm enjoying myself." then she hugged Kabuto while they danced.

Meanwhile, Kakashi entered the bar with his friends Nidaime (the second Hokage), Gai, and Genma.

"So, how's your first week Kakashi SENSEI?" Nidaime asked crudely.

"It was fine, the school's nice and I find some things… Intriguing AND puzzling." he answered, scanning the dance floor for any interesting female.

"Sakura," Kabuto started, "Do you remember that night in Ten ten's party? When you ran off and barely even said goodbye? I mean, I didn't even get your number."

"Well? Why didn't you ask Ten ten then?" she questioned back, staring into his eyes and he stared back.

"I tried but I couldn't find her and we left right away. Anyway, it's good to have you in my arms again." Sakura blushed, Kabuto's popular for being the lady's man or a womanizer and she could see how well he works. She didn't know how it happened but one second they were just staring and then they were kissing. Kabuto made way through the crowd and then they were in a room.

"Oie Kakashi, are you just going to sit there? Nidaime and Gai are there already, partying with hot women." Genma said

"What?" Kakashi asked absentmindedly, he just spotted the interesting girl he wasn't expecting to see. "Yea, well…. You go ahead…"

"O-kay." then he was gone with a blonde beside him.

_Well, well, well… what a girl, indeed_. He shook his head when he saw her partner this time, it was Yakushi Kabuto, another player. Kakashi knows him because they went to the same school together, Konoha College, he was in College and Kabuto was in Highschool, so he knows the reputation the man earned, witty in school, in sports and notoriously witty when it comes to women- or girls. Stealing his (kakashi's) friend's women and then breaking up with them. And now he's into Sakura and the little girl has no idea what she's got herself into… Kakashi gave that a second thought…

He frowned the second he saw their lips met then a minute later they disappeared. He doesn't like what the little girl's doing, maybe she's just lost or… what the heck! He stood up and followed them, but he lost sight of them so he just had to look.

"Have another drink, Sakura-chan." Kabuto sat down beside the pink haired tipsy girl then handed her a drink, "I think I had enough." she whispered with a smile, and Kabuto smiled back, "Then make this your last one. Cheers," he held up his drink and they both drank it.

Kakashi frowned when he saw them, Sakura was lying on the couch, her blouse unbuttoned, with the infamous Kabuto above her, kissing her neck to her lips while caressing her thighs. She moaned when his right hand cupped the cheek of her ass and Kakashi gritted his teeth and could think of nothing but to barge in and predictably, he did- he's her UNCLE-BY-MARRIAGE anyway, even if they're not blood-related he has the right to DO SOMETHING.

They stopped what they were doing and Kabuto stood up and looked at him. Sakura couldn't see who the man was, her vision was a little hazy, and the talk and the yelling that followed didn't even register to her.

She saw a white haired man she thought to be Kabuto, Lifting her and getting her out of the bar, he was saying words to her in a hard and harsh tone but she passed out easy before she could even think of understanding anything…

•••

TO BE CONTINUED.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. AND SUPPORT. AND THE LOVE FOR THIS FIC, they are greatly appreciated.

I will do my best to keep it interesting, fun and hot to read you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: troublemaker

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. I am merely a fan of Kakashi/Sakura pair. I love them! I also love Masashi Kishimoto who is the original author andmangaka. Support the original!_

•••

She saw a white haired man she thought to be Kabuto, lifting her and getting her out of the bar, he was saying words to her in a hard and harsh tone but she passed out easy before she could even think to understanding anything…

**Troublemaker Style**

**CHAPTER 3.**

•••

Kakashi lifted Sakura out of his car, digging out the house keys from his pocket easily at the same time thankful that the girl was as light as she looked. The lights were turned off and it looked like the couple were out for the night.

He sighed a frustrated sigh. He finally decided to move out of the crappy 'Union Apartment,' because it turned out that Tsunade was right and the place cost more money than it was worth. The noise, the people, and the location!

But now, he was having second thoughts already. He just moved in and it wasn't exactly how he planned his first night there to turn out. He sighed and stared at the sakura-blossom-haired girl in his arms, he'd let her off the hook, for now, and wouldn't tell Tsunade that her 17-year-old daughter had been drinking, had been going to a bar wearing almost nothing, on a 'school night'. Tsunade's a cool mother, but she'd surely flip out on that wake up call.

He kicked the door shut with his shoes and went upstairs, trying to remember where his brother said Sakura's room was when he toured him around the house earlier that week.

It was a typical four bedroom house, the guest room was located downstairs, and upstairs were the three bedrooms and a bathroom. The door right in the middle was his, to the right end was the master's bedroom and opposite was supposed to be Tsunade's daughter's room. Kakashi opened the door to her room, he couldn't reach for the light without dropping her so he left the door open so that a bit of light can somehow enter the room.

"Here we are." He said in a merry voice only he can hear, "What trouble you are. _I_ was supposed to come home drunk, not bring a drunk home."

"Mmm-mm." Sakura purred in her slumber, Kakashi stiffened when the younger girl put her arms around him to rub her chest onto his.

"Sheesh. Like I said, trouble."

He bent down to put her gently on the bed when out of the blue, she pressed her lips against his, catching him off-guard. His eyes widened in shock, he didn't know why he couldn't move, or didn't move, all he knew was that she tasted like expensive strawberries and smelled nice, he caught himself for a second and started to push her away but she clung to him and pulled him with her to lie on the bed. In the dark he would've thought that it was a full grown woman kissing him, not a 17-year-old… it was hypnotic, he made the greatest mistake in inhaling for air for he felt even more intoxicated with her scent.

Sakura whimpered. It felt nice… really nice… kissing… whoever her date at that moment was. She couldn't remember, she couldn't remember being kissed that way either. Hungry, demanding and hot… and then it was gone. She unconsciously released a small cry but then felt a caress on her jaw line and a soft whisper.

"Sleep well, troublemaker."

•••

Sakura groaned.

'Aw…' she got up from her bed, like she did everyday: before her alarm clock rang, when a terrible pain shot through her head. It sucked but she had to go to school, she lay down on her bed again, how did she get a hangover? What exactly happened last night? She knew that she went out with Ino and the girls, she couldn't say no, after that she hooked up with Kabuto… and then… she couldn't remember anything after that. Did he get her home? _Hm. Never guessed him to be a gentleman, _Sakura thought to herself before pulling herself together.

Grabbing her towel she got out of her room and walked through the hallway to the bathroom, still groggy and disoriented, she opened the bathroom door when steam came out and her eyes feasted on a half-naked body. Was she still dreaming? 'Is this what they call a wet dream?' she whispered to herself while admiring the perfectly sculpted biceps, the smooth six-pack, the narrow hips, obviously her imagination was a bit stingy it could've at least removed the towel covering the man's lower half… her eyes went up to the man's hipbone, then back to his abs noticing that it got closer.

"Looking isn't free, brat."

Sakura's head quickly snapped onto the man's face and a deafening scream filled the silence in the entire house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

Sakura didn't know how long she was screaming. It was the worst nightmare ever and she couldn't wake up from it!

Somebody was shaking her, it was her mom, and beside her was Jiraiya still Sakura stood frozen, gasping for air so she could continue and scream her head off when suddenly…

*SLAP!* a huge resounding slap landed on her face.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You? Sakura?" her mom asked in a worried tone, Sakura who was still staring at the now similarly worried Hatake Kakashi turned to look at her mom and whispered,

"M… monster…"

Tsunade, not quite hearing what her daughter whispered, frowned and shook her head, "What? Even if this is the first time you've seen your uncle, that isn't a normal reaction."

"U… Uncle?" Sakura stared, dumbfounded, at Tsunade, Jiraiya and then finally Kakashi, her green eyes turning livid.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

To readers of troublemaker style! Thank you for your support! Reading your comments motivated me a lot. I'm so inspired since it's nearly Christmas and that's when people's creative juices normally start to flow. I will be following up with Chapter 4 very soon. tell me what you think!

Til' next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. I am merely a fan of Kakashi/Sakura pair. I love them! I also love Masashi Kishimoto who is the original author andmangaka. Support the original!_

•••

**Troublemaker Style**

**CHAPTER 4**

"What are you doing?" The calm and nonchalant voice raised the little hairs at the back of Sakura's neck. She didn't dare look up from her laptop to see who just entered the living room which was once her peaceful haven.

Kakashi sat on the couch behind her, looking down at her sitting cross-legged on the floor, her laptop on the table in front of her. "Hey, I was asking what you're doing?"

"Homework."

"Oh… I see, you think you can keep this up? You barely looked at me in class today and when we're at home you barely… I mean, _never, _acknowledge I exist."

"Sensei… I mean, _uncle… oji-san? _I'm glad my message is coming across." Sakura's sweet voice failed to mask the bitterness she felt, she barely flinched and never even took her eyes off her laptop. Kakashi sighed, amused but also thoughtful of how he can smash the wall between him and his new niece.

"I should have told you who I was when we first met." He began, he crossed his legs together to relax.

Still no answer, "I was at fault there. Actually I was a bit surprised, Tsunade-san told a lot of stories about you that I wasn't expecting you to be…" Kakashi paused when the sound of sakura's fingers against the keyboard became louder,

"Look, I appreciate your apology but if you're worried that you're going to have a problem with me in this house, then let me tell you this, I don't care what you do as long as you mind your own business and stay out of mine. Now if you'll excuse me I don't have time for useless chatter, since I have _forty-five_ more pages to do." She said, not once looking over her shoulders to at least look him in the eye, Kakashi on the other hand had a good read of what was in her computer screen, she was doing the homework he gave her the other day, the fifty-page-summary and essay on Japanese History.

"So," Kakashi leaned back on the couch, picking the TV remote, "Let me guess, you're going to tell all your pretty friends that you had some boy do your homework for you in exchange for something?" he turned the TV on to the news. "I don't really get the point of what you're doing but it's a bit… tedious, that's what I think."

Irritated, Sakura finally snapped and turned abruptly to face him, "No, actually they thought you let me off the hook. They have no idea you gave me this assignment to make up for my grade." It was stupid; she didn't know why she told him the truth when she knew it would make her look immature and less trustworthy, her reputation didn't matter, she just wanted to see his face when he learned she just soiled his.

"Hn." "They won't think you're the respectable, proper, goody-good teacher anymore."

"They won't?" He asked calmly,

"No." Sakura smiled to herself, turning back to her laptop on the table, "They won't think you're the straight laced and righteous know it all anymore." He was quiet for a while that Sakura turned to face him, curious of how furious he must be, but he wasn't furious at all, he was staring at her, his face unreadable, the corner of his lips lifted smugly, his eyes… an unsettling shade of gray.

"What makes you think you're the only one playing pretend at school?" His voice was mellow yet she can sense something sinister behind it, and she frowned,

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Kakashi shortened the five feet gap between them in a flash, leaning forward so close that they were almost nose to nose, "Be careful of the games you play Sakura-chan, especially who you them with." Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment, her breath was caught in her chest and she didn't know why she was acting like a little girl caught red handed.

"And it's 1318,"

Sakura snapped out of her trance, "W… What?"

"Emperor Go-Daigo had come to the throne in _1318_, not 1319. Re-check your work, I don't want to make you do it again." He smirked for real and then got up and left the living room, leaving Sakura baffled with the weird encounter.

Sakura woke up with dark circles under her eyes, living under one roof with one of her school teachers, who turned out to be her uncle by marriage was much more complicated that she first thought it was. He creep her out. He didn't rat her out to her mom yet but she didn't trust him.

She finally made up her mind that she didn't like Hatake Kakashi, but somehow, because they're now related to each other she has got to find a way to avoid him in a decent way.

'Life can't get any harder than this.' She mumbled to herself all while looking at her alarm clock beside her bed, she sighed, it was four o'clock in the morning, she fixed her schedule last night and planned her morning routine carefully. She made up her mind to wake up earlier each morning and adjust her schedule so she won't have to meet, see, not even smell her new _uncle_.

Finally finished with her morning preparation, Sakura went down to toast some bread for breakfast and found Kakashi and her mom eating on the dining table. Baffled, she glanced at the wall clock and saw it was only 6:30 in the morning.

"Good morning my beautiful daughter."

"Ohayoo... oka-san." she said hesitantly, doubting all along that it would be a good morning...


End file.
